1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cap holding devices, and more particularly to a cap holding device that curls the bill of the cap into a desired shape.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user first purchases a cap, the bill of the cap is generally flat. Since it is not generally considered aesthetically pleasing to wear a cap with a flat bill, it is necessary for the user to shape the bill of the cap into a curl. Shaping the bill into the necessary curl by hand is tedious and the bill will later lose its shape if the cap is simply placed in storage or on a hat rack.
In addition to giving a cap a proper curl, many cap collectors and enthusiasts like to display their caps on a shelf or in a display case. While displaying the caps, it is desirable to associate with the cap various indicia of enthusiasm and loyalty to the team or a specific player.
The current invention provides a device that meets both of these requirements. The device removably engages the bill of the cap, thereby shaping the bill of the cap into the desired shape. The device also provides various indicia that turn a simple cap into a showcase for team enthusiasm and spirit.